


We'll sleep when we're dead

by captainhurricane



Series: peace for the dogs of war [1]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Multi, Nothing explicit, just absolutely disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even the roughest of men need their sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll sleep when we're dead

**Author's Note:**

> do leave a comment if you like!

If nothing else, Kazuhira Miller is meticulous. If things aren’t right, he either fixes it, yaps at one of their recruits to fix it and gets angry or yaps at his Boss and fixes it himself anyway. The same goes for his sleeping situation. Soldier and a fighter for a long time, Kaz has learned to sleep on the ground, on rocks, on wood, on grass and on hard military beds that serve nothing but to make everyone have chronic back pains for the rest of their lives.

The bed Kaz gets on their new and improved Mother Base is big and comfortable but it’s too soft, it’s too fluffy, there are approximately ten pillows (few of their recruits found it in themselves the skill to shear the sheep Boss brings back from his missions and thus, the wool ends up being the insides of their pillows) and two blankets. Kaz had argued quite a lot that he doesn’t need a special bed or coddling after his rescue but he admits (deep down, of course) that at least some of his nightmares have lost their sharpest edges ever since he dug his broken body into this white haven. 

It helps that he rarely sleeps alone. It’s not like him and his prosthetics (the leg works pretty well but he’s not going to be running anytime soon and the hand needs some serious work, Huey had pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded furiously, yes, of course, it just needs some rewiring, these things aren’t easy, you know-) are making him a very big catch for the few women they still have on the base, not to mention his mindset that has been dead set on one goal and one goal only. No, it’s usually Ocelot who finds his way to his bed, usually just to kick off his ridiculous cowboy boots and shrug off his jacket. It’s just that you’re very warm, Miller, murmurs Ocelot and shows a row of white teeth. Kaz grunts and hits him in the shoulder but Ocelot’s only answer is a pleased sigh.

Other times it’s Boss and to him Kaz doesn’t say no, only blinks at him in the darkness and tries to see if the shadows on Snake’s face have deepened. Boss rarely says anything except for a soft grunt of ‘move over’ or ‘not tonight, Kaz’. He’s always careful with his own prosthetic, remembering when Kaz had first freaked out when cold metal had brushed his bare chest. Kaz doesn’t ask about it, the gentleness of Boss’ flesh hand as it brushes his face or down his body because when they’re outside this room, this bed, Boss doesn’t show it. If the world would turn on kind words alone, had he said once to a recruit who had whimpered and ran away. 

If Kaz is honest with himself, he’d admit the best of dreams are had when it’s both of them, Boss’ arm thrown over his waist and Ocelot breathing close-by, not touching but close enough for it. They don’t have sex in Kaz’ bed, it’s become a safe zone for all of them at some point, for the Boss himself when he returns from wherever smelling like sea salt and gunpowder, for Ocelot who returns with a clink of his spurs and pressing a kiss on Kaz’ forehead (a kiss they never talk about, it’s too gentle and they don’t have time for gentleness) and for Kaz who still dreams of the day MSF stopped existing, when the ground rumbled and the shooting and explosions started and from which he wakes up with phantom pain throbbing in the place of his missing limbs. Then he is glad for the company, be it the Boss or Ocelot.


End file.
